cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sensei
|minions = Mastiff Force (formerly)|enemies = Wolfsbane, Aswad, Anthony (formerly), F.A.N.G.S Workers, Professor Whiskers and his men|likes = Music, Ruby, brotherhood, martial arts, hot baths, relaxing, singing, helping his friends, respect, saunas|dislikes = Wolfsbane, his sister's death, the destruction of Woolsville's music culture, kidnappings, Eddie's stubbornness and hatred of music|powers = Physical Strength Various martial arts|possessions = |weapons = Fists|fate = Resumes his role as king and revives the kingdom's music culture|inspiration = Fleetwood Yak from Rock Dog Yax from Zootopia}}'Sensei '''is a major character in the feature film, ''The Black Lion 2. In a snowy kingdom somewhere in Nepal, Sensei rules the village of Woolsville as king with his wife, Ruby as queen and his twin sons, Calvin and Nelson as princes. Mellow and relaxed, Sensei adores music and wishes for the village's culture to be revived after it was destroyed. Background Sensei used to be the heroic buffalo of Woolsville. He was the first to fight Howard A. Wolfsbane and his men when they first came to Woolsville. After fighting and defeating Wolfsbane for the first time, Sensei was cheered as the hero of Woolsville and rewarded with the kingdom's greatest honor. Being born into royalty, Sensei was crowned king and only one year early. Sensei then swore to rule his kingdom with protection, safety, happiness and music, as well. He then settled down in his castle, he married Ruby and had two rambunctious but responsible sons named Calvin and Nelson. Sensei eventually grew old and feared that a new dangerous threat will come to Woolsville. He had his childhood friend, Eddie fight for the kingdom and ensure that the peace was maintained. Although, Sensei remained powerful and provided wisdom for his people, especially for Eddie's youngest son, Brodi who was willing to come closer to his family once again, especially after his mother's tragic death. Wolfsbane continued to attack sheep and cook them in his meals but Sensei feared that the wolf businessman had a more wicked plan in mind, that could not only destroy him, but the entire kingdom. Fearful of this happening, Sensei used his mystical powers to predict the future. He learned that a young boy from a distance city will team up with the Mastiff family and will work together to defeat Wolfsbane and his men, for good. Sensei hoped that the boy will also reinvigorate the kingdom's music culture, despite Eddie's wishes to keep it banned for the safety of his family and friends. Personality Sensei is a wise, confident, protective, independent and eccentric elder, who has a high intelligence on Woolsville's history and loves to tell the stories to the young sheep and Mastiffs. Most of the Mastiffs didn't like Sensei's stories because they were very scary. Brodi was the only one who found them very entertaining. Sensei encourages most of his people (mainly Matthew and Brodi) to follow their heart instead of their duties or brains. Sensei poses as a grandfatherly figure especially towards Matthew and Brodi when they asked him for his wisdom and guidance. Since there were some human hunters in his early times, he still shows respect for those humans who are kind, forgiving and sympathetic. He especially didn't like Eddie's hatred and prejudice of humans. Sensei has a strong love for music but he didn't like when Eddie destroyed all of the music instruments, thus destroying the culture. He even encouraged Brodi to reinvigorate their music culture, so it can thrive once again. Sensei has a caring heart especially for his wife, Ruby, his sons, Calvin and Nelson. He loved his sister very deeply but after the death of sister, he developed a seething hatred of Wolfsbane and he vowed to defeat and destroy Wolfsbane, so his sister would be avenged. On other occasions, Sensei is very relaxed, mellow, unabashed and quiet. Physical appearance Sensei is a large but muscular cattle with golden fur. He has grey hair and a long beard. He wears a red robe with an orange shirt under it. He has two horns that slightly grey. He wears brown sandals and carries around a walking stick both for walking and to use as a weapon. He has a pendant with his sister's picture inside his robe. When Sensei was younger, he wore a blue robe and had lighter hair. Abilities * '''Buffalo Physiology: '''Sensei is an anthropomorphic buffalo. * '''Martial Artists: '''In Sensei's youth, he was an expert in martial artist which is why he passes his teachings down to the next generation of Mastiffs and sheep. In the film, Eddie and the others thought that Sensei was took old and weak to practice martial arts but when he was battling Wolfsbane's men, he could still do martial arts even in his old age. * '''Wise Intellect: '''Since Sensei is an elderly king, he has a lot of wisdom and experience. He's able to see past a person's appearance and see the good inside. He tells his people to follow their hearts instead of their duties, so they'll succeed in life * '''Immorality: '''Sensei is one of the Wooten characters to have immorality. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Following the years of Wolfsbane's banishment and his sister's yearly murder, Sensei continued to protect his people in village while Eddie protected the people outside of the village. One day, when Spring Break had begun, Sensei was hosting a celebration party for the Mastiff family as a reward for the heroism. Sensei was then seen at the party, he was enjoying the party along with his wife Ruby and his sons, Calvin and Nelson. The party dialed down when Sensei was giving Archibald, Artie and Stella their medals for the outstanding bravery, heroism and selflessness over the years. Before the party could continue, Wolfsbane appeared at the party in his giant golden robotic suit, attacked the party-goers and members of the Mastiff and royal family. Sensei, Brodi and Eddie managed to escape Wolfsbane's clutches. Worried about the fate of his family and friends, Sensei asked Eddie and Brodi to rescue them before their sentence is carried out. After Eddie and Brodi met up with Matthew, they began on their journey to save Archibald and the others from Wolfsbane but their first attempt didn't go so well, so they got help from Wolf Town's king, Prince Carlos and his recent chef and adoptive son, Buster tagged along with the trio. They then went back to Woolsville to get some supplies. While Eddie and Buster were getting the supplies, Matthew and Brodi were talking with Sensei. He revealed to the two teenagers, that they were ones who they met as infants. He refreshed their memories, by showing the mineral that they found as infants. That surprised Matthew and Brodi. They both thought it was a dream. Brodi asked Sensei about Woolsville's past and why the music culture was dying. Sensei said that ever since Angel‘s death and Wolfsbane's tyranny, Eddie developed a strong hatred of music and to prevent anyone else from being killed, Eddie destroyed all of the musical instruments thus destroying Woolsville's music culture. Sensei was encouraging Brodi and Matthew to reinvigorate Woolsville's music culture, so there can be more happiness and peace. Matthew then asked Sensei what can he do to get Eddie to respect and love him and Sensei just told him to be himself because he said that Eddie can be a little stubborn at times. After Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster saved Sensei's wife, kids and friends from Wolfsbane, they took the next train back to Woolsville. Ruby, Calvin and Nelson were the only ones who made it back to Woolsville safely because Brodi and his family got captured by Wolfsbane and were about to killed by him. Buster then warned Prince Carlos, Sensei, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson about Wolfsbane and his evil plan. Sensei was then seen fighting Wolfsbane and his men using his outstanding martial arts, which surprised Wolfsbane himself. After Wolfsbane's death, Sensei praised Brodi and Matthew, the heroes of Woolsville and Wolf Town. Eddie has finally come to peace with himself and has accepted his son's passion for music. The music culture was revived with Pupnick creating magical instruments for the sheep and dogs of Woolsville. Overjoyed with the sight of the culture's revival, Sensei hugged Matthew and thanked him for saving Woolsville. Matthew's dream of finding a family in Woolsville has come true when the Mastiffs adopted Matthew into the family and were accepted as official members of the Wooten family. Sensei and his family comes to the Woodland Castle to help Matthew with making extra space for the Mastiffs to stay. After that was over, everybody began to celebrate with singing a song. The North Wooten Sensei served as a supporting character in the film along with Ruby, Prince Carlos, Anthony, Buster, Calvin and Nelson. He is seen changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote. After Whiskers' death, Sensei was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Sensei serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:Kings Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Singing characters Category:Adults Category:Forest animals Category:Elderly characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Siblings Category:Dancers Category:Martial Artists Category:Wooten characters Category:Nobility Category:Mentors Category:Musicians Category:Buffalos Category:Unofficial Wooten Kings